Fendi
Fendi (Italian pronunciation: ˈfɛndi) is an Italian fashion house whose specialities include fur, ready-to-wear, leather goods, shoes, fragrances, eyewear, timepieces and accessories. Founded in 1925 in Rome, Fendi is known for its leather goods such as "Baguette", 2jours, Peekaboo or Pequin handbags. Accessories Bags 8-11-08 Leaving MTV's TRL Studios 002.jpg|(Aug 11, 2008) Fendi_Du_Jour_Patent_Handbag.jpg 09-02-23 Paris.jpg|(Feb 23, 2009) 09-02-25 Paris (VIP Room Theatre).jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 09-02-24 Paris.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) 09-02-25 Paris.jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 09-03-02 California.jpg|(Mar 2, 2009) 09-03-08 Hollywood.jpg|(Mar 8, 2009) 09-03-26 Canada.jpg|(Mar 26, 2009) 4-15-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Apr 15, 2009) 09-04-15 London.jpg|(Apr 15, 2009) Fendi - Adele Selleria bag.png|''Adele Selleria'' 11-3-13 Leaving YTMA 001.jpg|(Nov 3, 2013) 11-10-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) 11-12-13 Leaving apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Nov 12, 2013) 3-16-14 LittleMonsters.com 003.jpg|(Mar 16, 2014) 3-25-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Mar 25, 2014) Scarfs Fendi - Scarf.jpg 09-02-24 Paris.jpg|(Feb 24, 2009) Sunglasses Fendi - Acetate square frame sunglasses.jpg 2-23-09 Arriving at Fendi Store 001.jpg|(Feb 23, 2009) 2-25-09 François Berthier 022.jpg|Francois Berthier (Feb 25, 2009) Img art IRIDIA FF 0060 S MSY EC.jpg|''Iridia'' 12-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Dec 22, 2014) 1-4-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jan 3, 2015) 3-17-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 17, 2015) 3-17-15 At Louis Armstrong International Airport in New Orleans 001.jpg FF-0117-S-BLACK-2.jpg|''Orchidea'' 5-5-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 002.jpg|(May 5, 2015) 5-5-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg 5-8-15 At LAX Airport in Los Angeles 003.jpg|(May 8, 2015) 6-3-15 Leaving Žabar Restaurant in Belgrade 003.jpg|(Jun 3, 2015) 6-17-15 At Cable Beach in Nassau 002.jpeg|(Jun 17, 2015) Fendi - Paradeyes.jpg|''Paradeyes'' 11-10-15 On the Set of AHS Hotel in LA 007.jpg|(Nov 10, 2015) Fendi - Paradeyes sunglasses.jpg 11-24-15 Leaving Royal Supermarket in London 001.jpg|(Nov 24, 2015) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW Collection Lace Up Wench Booties Fendi.png Paparazzi6.jpg|"Paparazzi" Music video (2009) 09-04-16 London1.jpg|(Apr 16, 2009) Article-0-0497E83A000005DC-416 468x618.jpg|(Apr 21, 2009) 4-29-09 Heathrow Airport.jpg|(Apr 29, 2009) Fendi - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection 002.jpg 4-22-09 Mooi! Weer de Leeuw 002.JPG|(Apr 22, 2009) Fendi - Spring-Summer 2009 RTW Collection 003.jpg 4-30-09 In New York.jpg|(Apr 30, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW Collection Fendi Fall Winter 2009 Leather Corset.jpg Fendi Fall Winter 2009 Leather boots.jpg 6-22-09 NoiseVox interview 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2009) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW Collection Fendi Spring Summer 2012 Sheer dress.jpg 10-23-11 Shareif Ziyadat 009.jpg|A Very Gaga Thanksgiving (Oct 23, 2011) Fall/Winter 2013 RTW Collection Fendi - Fall-Winter 2013 RTW Collection.JPG 0-0-13 Ruth Hogben 008.jpg|Ruth Hogben (2013) Resort 2018 Collection Fendi - 105mm beige boot.jpeg 11-3-17 Twitter 001.jpg|(Nov 3, 2017) Fendi - Resort 2018 Collection.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 008.jpg|(Nov 5, 2017) 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 011.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 009.jpg 11-5-17 Sarah Tanno 004.jpg Fendi - Rockoko knit and leather sock ankle pointed toe boot.jpg 5-28-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(May 28, 2018) Spring/Summer 2018 RTW Collection Fendi - Colibri slingback pump.jpeg|''Colibri'' 5-27-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 27, 2018) Fendi - Double micro kogo print baguette.jpg 5-28-18 Arriving at Electric Lady Studios in NYC 002.jpg|(May 28, 2018) Fall/Winter 2018 RTW Collection Fendi - FW18RTWC.jpg 5-27-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 27, 2018) Fendi - FF0327-S.jpg|''FF 0327 S'' 9-8-18 With Hugh Jackman in Toronto 001.jpg|(Sep 8, 2018) 9-10-18 Arriving at Toronto Airport 003.jpg|(Sep 10, 2018) 9-29-18 Leaving Hotel in Paris 001.jpg|(Sep 29, 2018) Fendi - FW18RTWC 002.jpg 9-10-18 Arriving at Toronto Airport 002.jpg|(Sep 10, 2018) Fendi - FF0327S.jpg|''FF 0327 S'' 3-27-19 Out in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpg|(Mar 27, 2019) Reference *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears Fendi boots for Noisevox interview Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Accessories Category:Shoes Category:Sunglasses